mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Ring’s Thomas Parody Casts
Here are my parody casts for shows I like/hate. MLP: FIM * The Duke of Boxford as Discord * The Duchess of Boxford as Gilda * Stepney’s Controller as King Sombra The Simpsons * D199/Spamcan (From RWS) as Homer * Big Mickey as Marge * Carly as Bart * Shinty (From Thomas’ PC Adventures) as Lenny * Windy (From Thomas’ PC Adventures) as Carl * Sam as Moe Szyslak * Cyril The Fogman as Mr. Burns * Frieda as Principal Skinner * Evil Flora as Edna Krabappel * Beresford as Sideshow Bob * Keith Hartley (From Shed 17) as Comic Book Guy * Bobby The Police Engine (From Thomas’ PC Adventures) as Chief Wiggum * Logan as Nelson Muntz * The Foreman as Fat Tony * The Inspector (From Thomas Goes Fishing) as Snake Jailbird * Gina as Superintendent Chalmers * The Märklin Engine as Frank Grimes * The Fisherman (From Something Fishy) as Cecil Terwilliger * Evil Oliver as Herman * Cromford (From RWS) as Artie Ziff Theodore Tugboat * Godred (From RWS) as Theodore * Lord Harry (From RWS) as Hank * Quorton as George * Evil Lady as Emily * Eric (From RWS) as Foduck * Ivo Hugh (From RWS) as Truro * Ernest (From RWS) as Digby * Aubrey as Philip * Aidan as Filmore * Ace as Northumberland * Rheneas as Oliver * Catherine (From RWS) as Dartmouth * Skarloey as Carla * Cora (From RWS) as Rebecca * Evil Rocky as Shellburne * Evil Belle as Nautilus * Shane Dooiney (From RWS) as Guysborough * Diesel 12 as Chester * Evil Rosie as Bluenose * Caroline as Cabot * Rickety as Bayswater * Alaric (From RWS) as Barrington * Santa Fe as Scally * Evil Toby as Snorri * Duke as Constance * Trevor as R.Boat * Diesel 5 as Pugwash * Culdee (From RWS) as Sigrid * Fred Pelhay (From RWS) as Brunswick * Elizabeth as Caroquette * Evil Molly as Petra * Evil Caitlin as Pearl * Hee-Haw as Clayton * Edward’s Ghost Engine as Kamel * Bertram as Canso * Evil Gordon as Tex * Wilfred (From RWS) as Bobby Barge * Nigel (A Cancelled Character) as Seabright * Bristleback The Diesel as Freda Tugs * Max as Ten Cents * Skiff as Big Mac * Duchess of Hamilton (From RWS) as OJ * Ned as Top Hat * The Caterpillar Crane (From RWS) as Warrior * Smudger as Hercules * Monty as Sunshine * The Barber as Captain Star * Yong Bao as Zorran * Alfie as Zebedee * Jack as Zak * Sir Handel as Zug * Peter Sam as Zip * Mr. Percival as Captain Zero * Nelson as Grampus * Buster as Lillie Lightship * Luke as Sally Seaplane * Kelly as Izzy Gomez * Patrick as Billy Shoepack * Byron as Boomer * Millie as Sea Rouge * Pip and Emma (From RWS) as The Green-Eyed Pirates * Rusty as Bluenose * Mighty as Burke * Mac as Blair * Oliver (Pack) as Nantucket * Shane as Johnny Cuba * Darcy as Little Ditcher * Isobella as Mighty Mo * Ol’Wheezy as Big Mickey * Bulstrode as Old Rusty * Jeremy as Puffa * Diesel 11 as The Duchess * Evil Emily as S.S.Vienna Salty’s Lighthouse * Martha the Yellow Steamroller as Sunshine * Stanley/No.2 as Zorran * Fearless Freddie as Sea Rouge Spongebob * Colin (From WildNorWester) as Spongebob * Richard (From Carson08022000) as Squidward Family Guy * Paxton as Peter Griffin * Cindy The Quarry Diesel as Meg Griffin * Dexter as Chris Griffin * Albert (From RWS) as Stewie Griffin * Reg as Brian Griffin * Colin as Cleveland Brown * Evil James as Ernie the Giant Chicken * Barry (From RWS) as Death * Splatter as Vern * Dodge as Johnny Sonic * Evil Thomas as Sonic * Evil Percy as Tails * Crovan as Knuckles * Phil (Made up Character) as Dr. Eggman Category:Parodies